miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.3.0
Update 1.3.0 - 07/26/2019 Note: Snap Base Building is still under development and will continue to be tested on the experimental server until it's ready to be released, so it isn't included in this update. Air Plane Crash World Event * A new world event has been added - at a random interval a small plane can crash on the island * The plane explodes when it hits the ground, so if you are in the vicinity don't be too close * Upon crashing the plane will release one crate and three backpacks * The crate's contents are military themed and the backpacks are civilian themed * The backpacks can be hard to find in the tall grass, so look around carefully for them Game * Increased network update frequency of the air drop plane, so it is less jittery * C4 can now stick to all static objects (houses/rocks/...) and bases/DWS objects * Fixed a couple of infrequent server crashes * Fixed not being able to turn the weapon laser attachment off * Fixed issue with a packed up tent respawning at same location after a server restart * Adjusted the arrow trail particle effect * Fixed issue with persisted entities not being loaded from the database - traps/roosters/pigs * Tents can now spawn with random items in them * Quadbikes, jetskis, and tractors can now spawn with random parts in them, so they are easier to get drivable * Fixed issue with loading some clan and clan member names - would cause a player to always log in as a new character * Increased the chance to get Thatch from bushes * Added more logging messages when players get kicked from servers - to help track down potential issues * Decreased recoil on several weapons when prone, crouched and holding breath * Increased default zoom amount for ironsight on all weapons * Ammo piles will spawn with at least 1 round Crafting * Cleaned up and organized the crafting categories more * Added craftable ammo boxes for all 12-gauge shells - slugs, pellets, and beanbags * Added craftable explosive arrows * Removed the wood walkway 0m x 4m x 4m recipe so it can no longer be crafted * Decreased Rags crafting time to 0.5 seconds * Added 0x4x4 roof to crafting recipe * Removed shelter pole from crafting recipes * Shelter base parts are now crafted using sticks * Changed the Molotov crafting recipe to make use of biofuel and gunpowder instead of oil and alcohol * Reduced pipebomb gun powder cost to 192 ( reduced by 64 ) * Reduced crafting requirements for C4 and Pipebombs Base Building * Fixed not being able to pack up a planter box * All base building traps can now be triggered (was a bug where some wouldn't) - reminder to wear good shoes * Traps will re-trigger each second a player collides with them - they are quite deadly now * Added craftable small shutter parts and plated equivalent * Fix to only being able to upgrade base doors and gates while they are closed * Increased pipebomb/grenade and explosive arrows damage to base parts * Increased sticks burn rate - should be 10 seconds * Decreased the palisade base part health to 5k (was 10k) * Physics proxy adjustments to the barbed wire base part so it works better as a trap * Adjusted model and physics proxy of the wooden palisade base part so it works better as a trap * Increased the amount of frag damage to wood, plated, and metal base parts (double the damage it was before) Dynamic World System * Explosions will now damage DWS objects (house doors, etc.) Crafting * Reduced the crafting time for all bolts and arrows and increased the crafted quantity Items * Craftable explosive arrow added * Barbed wire parts are now stackable * Increased the stack size for arrows and bolts * Increased Thatch stack size to be the same as sticks * Fixed 0x4x4 roof thickness to be the same as platforms * Added additional zoom strength option (mouse wheel) to Hunting Scope Modding * Fix for SendTextMessage not being able to send a message to all players (playerId as 0) * Changed return value of ISM.SpawnItem and GiveItem - they now return the actual entity and not just entity Id * Added script binds for more item properties - health, stacking, magazines, consumables UI * New main menu background image added * Fixed "Tear Off Trap" to "Tear Off Tarp" * Fixed the extra padding between item slots in the inventory that was introduced during localization changes * Fixed pack up tent message while items are inside of it Audio * Increased explosion audio range for C4 (and the new air plane crash) << Back to Experimental Update 1.3.0 | Experimental Update 1.4.0 >> Category:Patch